


The Bandana Code: Gold

by VampireVengence



Series: The Bandana Code [18]
Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Affection, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Bottom Matt, Boys Kissing, Come Swallowing, Comfort, Condoms, Crying, Crying in the Shower, Deep Throating, Doggy Style, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Feels, Flagging, Foreplay, French Kissing, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Guilt, Hand Jobs, Handkerchief Code, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Men Crying, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Neck Kissing, Orgasm, Peer Pressure, Realization, Regret, Sex, Showers, Simultaneous Orgasm, Spitroasting, The Bandana Code, The Hanky Code, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Alex, Top Jack, cheek kissing, disgust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: "What are you grinning at?" He asked apprehensively, accepting his drink."So I was just chatting to this guy at the bar." He said as he slid into his seat opposite. "Decent looking guy, with a gold bandana in his back pocket." Alex's stomach twisted at the thought."You sure it's what you think it is?" He asked carefully, trying to keep his face and voice neutral despite his inner turmoil. Jack nodded enthusiastically, mouth full of beer. "Yep. I spoke to him about it and he's definitely looking for a threesome."
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth, Jack Barakat/Matt Flyzik, Jack Barakat/Matt Flyzik/Alex Gaskarth, Matt Flyzik/Alex Gaskarth
Series: The Bandana Code [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927651
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	The Bandana Code: Gold

Alex sighed with content as he relaxed back into his seat. This was the first time in forever that they'd gone out just him and Jack and he was having a pretty amazing night. It was nice to spend alone time together in a non-sexual way.

Jack returned from the bar with their drinks and a wicked grin on his face. It gave Alex a bad feeling that he couldn't quite place. 

"What are you grinning at?" He asked apprehensively, accepting his drink.  
"So I was just chatting to this guy at the bar." He said as he slid into his seat opposite. "Decent looking guy, with a gold bandana in his back pocket." Alex's stomach twisted at the thought.

"You sure it's what you think it is?" He asked carefully, trying to keep his face and voice neutral despite his inner turmoil. Jack nodded enthusiastically, mouth full of beer. "Yep. I spoke to him about it and he's definitely looking for a threesome." Alex just nodded, not trusting himself to speak. 

"You up for it?" Alex hated how excited and hopeful Jack looked.  
"I dunno man." Alex hesitated, heart rate spiking at the thought of Jack fucking someone else. _Stupid crush._

"Aww come on Lex it'll be fun." Jack pouted, giving him puppy eyes.  
"So you go for it." He said even though it physically hurt to do so. He couldn't stop him after all.  
"But I don't wanna do it without you." He continued to pout and Alex was conflicted with the happiness that Jack wanted him involved and the horror that he wanted to do it at all.

"Please Lex." He begged. "I swear you'll love it! It'll be hot." How was Alex supposed to say no to him?  
"Let me meet the guy and I'll see." He said finally, ignoring the way his stomach was churning. Jack's face lit up with excitement before he headed over to the bar.

He soon returned with a dark-haired guy with a lip ring. "Hey man." He greeted casually, offering Alex a hand. "Matt Flyzik." Alex awkwardly shook it. "Alex Gaskarth." He sat down in the chair Jack had previously been occupying and Jack sat down beside him, a satisfied smirk already in place.

Alex supposed the guy was alright looks-wise, though he had nothing on Jack. Then again no one did. Not that Alex was biased or anything. He supposed it didn't really matter what the guy looked like, what matter was that Jack wanted them to fuck him and Alex wasn't sure he wanted to bring anyone else into their sex life.

He didn't want to fuck Matt, he also didn't want Jack to fuck Matt. Or, more accurately, he didn't want Jack to want to fuck Matt. But Jack did and there wasn't a damn thing Alex could do about it. So he could either bow out and head home, leaving Jack to his fun, or he could suck it up and go along with it. Who knows, maybe he would have fun after all. He doubted it but he'd been proved wrong before.

He spent the next couple of hours trying to get to know Matt. He seemed nice enough, Alex guessed. They'd probably make good friends under different circumstances but Alex couldn't seem to get himself past the fact Jack wanted to see this guy naked. He couldn't decide if he was jealous or hurt but either way, it was sitting heavy in his chest and making it difficult to breathe.

"So, what do you think?" Jack asked excitedly as Matt left for the bathroom. Alex gave a shrug.  
"He's alright I guess."  
"'Alright'? Alex, he's perfect!" Alex's stomach twisted violently at that and he had to fight hard to keep his annoyance and jealousy off of his face.

"Are you okay?" Jack frowned, sensing his discomfort.  
"Fine. I just don't know that this is such a good idea." Jack's grin was back once more and he leaned across the table.  
"Don't worry Lex, I'll look after you." Alex rolled his eyes, ignoring the feeling of Jack's hand not so subtly rubbing at his thigh under the table.  
"I don't _need_ looking after." Jack smirked darkly, eyes full of mischief.  
"So let's take him back to mine and spitroast him."

Alex bit his lip. The look Jack was giving him was hot as hell and it was getting harder and harder to say no. On the one hand, he wasn't interested in this guy, but on the other he really wanted Jack. Was this one guy really worth saying no over? It wouldn't be that hard to ignore the guy, or just have nothing to do with him. They could make this work.

"What did I miss?" Matt asked as he rejoined them. Glancing between them with a lazy grin.  
"We were just talking about heading back to Jacks," Alex said, keeping his tone casual as Jack beamed at him momentarily.  
"Sounds good to me," Matt smirked, draining the remains of his glass in one.

They took a taxi back to Jack's and Alex did his best to focus on the conversation as his stomach churned violently. He was just nervous, he decided. He'd never had a threesome before and he was nervous. That had to be it.

"Anyone want a beer?" Jack asked as they reached the empty apartment.   
"Sure." Matt agreed, dropping down on the couch. Alex made an agreeing noise, heading straight through to the kitchen.

He took a deep breath as he opened up the refrigerator and pulled out three bottles. A pair of arms snaked around his waist, pulling him back against a firm chest. "Relax," Jack murmured against his ear, pressing soft kisses down Alex's neck until he relaxed back against him.

"This guy better be worth it," Alex muttered purely to take the conversation away from how he was feeling. Jack snorted, pressing a final kiss to his neck before pulling back. "If not then I'm sure we can make up for it."

He took two bottles off Alex and the pair headed back into the living room. They made more small talk and Alex forced himself to participate as he tried to stay calm. Everything was fine. It was just sex, this was nothing Alex hadn't done before. There was no need to be freaking out.

"So." Matt began as he put his now empty bottle down on the coffee table. "We doing this here or what?" Jack barked a laugh, shaking his head. "Better not. You never know when my roommate will come back."

Alex knew that was a lie. Josh was spending the weekend with his sister so definitely would not be home at any point tonight. He kept his mouth shut though, Matt didn't need to know that.

Matt just grinned cheekily. "He could always join." He said with a shrug as they all got to their feet. Jack laughed as he led them through to his room. "I'm not sure he'd be up for that somehow."

The trio settled on the bed, Matt in the middle, and there was a brief moment of awkwardness as it dawned on them that this was really happening. Then Jack was moving.

His hand moved to Matt's crotch, palming him through the denim as he began to kiss his neck. Matt hummed in approval, stretching his neck out further to give Jack more access.

With his free hand, Jack reached across and grabbed a hold of Alex's. He pulled it over so that Alex was palming his crotch, forcing the older boy to shift onto his knees so he could reach properly across Matt. He focused on the familiar feel of Jack's steadily hardening cock, doing his best to ignore the whimpering boy between them.

Matt moaned softly, laying back as Jack detached himself from his neck. He shoved his lips against Alex's and he hummed in approval, instantly opening up to allow Jack's tongue in. His free hand began stroking Alex's inner thigh and he moaned in approval, sparks running up his spine. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

Matt's loud groan sharply snapped Alex back to reality, forcing him to deal with his current situation. Jack pulled back with a smirk, reaching down to remove his t-shirt and jeans. Oh god, this is actually happening.

Once they were all bare, Matt glanced eagerly between them and Alex was forced to swallow his discomfort. He could do this. He wasn't about to back out now and leave Jack and Matt alone after all.

Jack leaned in and captured Matt's lips, reaching down and tugging at his dick a few times making him moan into his mouth. He pulled back a little as Matt gasped and Alex's skin crawled at the sound.

"Lube?" He directed at Alex without looking at him. Wordlessly the blonde grabbed a bottle and a condom out of the bedside table, handing them over. Jack smirked in approval, dropping the condom on the bed and popping the cap on the bottle.

"Hands and knees," Jack ordered and Matt was quick to oblige, ass firmly in the air as Alex watched. Jack began working Matt open causing him to writhe and moan with the pleasure that Alex knew all too well.

He could feel jealousy swirling in his chest as he watched, knowing that all too soon Jack would be putting his dick inside him. Alex would have to sit and watch as Jack had sex with someone else whilst all he got was a pitiful blowjob from said guy. 

Jack was _his_ friend, more importantly, he was _his_ friend with benefits. So if Jack was gonna be fucking anyone then by rights it should be Alex. Though Alex wasn't sure he'd be able to bring himself to suck some strangers dick whilst Jack was pounding his ass which would rather ruin the threesome thing. Not that that bothered Alex any.

He gasped in surprise when a warm hand wrapped around his cock, pumping slow and firm. Jack smirked at him triumphantly as Matt continued to jerk him off. It felt good, of course, it did, the physical sensation of someone else's hand rubbing against his sensitive member was divine, but that didn't stop how wrong it all felt either. It should be Jack touching him damn it, not this random from the bar.

Matt's moans were growing louder and louder and it was making it harder for Alex to ignore him and the negativity his presence was causing and focus on the feeling of the hand job he was providing.

"You ready?" Jack asked as he removed his fingers causing Matt's grip on Alex to slacken as he nodded eagerly, pushing up onto all fours as Jack tore the condom open with his teeth. Alex focused on Jack's face as he began to jerk himself off. Perhaps he'd stay like this, focus on all the noises and faces Jack made and get off on that.

Then he watched as Jack pushed into Matt, his jaw slackening as he moaned softly and the jealousy was back and flaring brighter than ever. _That should be me._

He gasped out in shock when he felt something warm and wet wrap around his tip. He glanced down to find Matt looking up at him through his eyelashes as he began to bob his head.

Alex let his hand slip free of his cock just focusing on how good the tight cavern felt around him. The lip ring felt strange, providing an odd stimulation as it rubbed against Alex's shaft with each movement. It was good, the guys obviously knew how to work his mouth, but it just wasn't right. It wasn't Jack and no amount of denial would change that.

He broke the eye contact, instead, looking up at Jack as he thrust into the other lad. He kept releasing soft groans and he thrust hard and fast. Alex had never been much of a voyeur but even he had to admit it was pretty hot.

Jack opened his eyes, meeting Alex's with a hazy, lust-filled look. He leaned over the brunet boy between them, grabbing Alex by the back of the neck and pulling him into a heated kiss.

Alex groaned softly in approval at the feeling of Jack's lips on his, right where they should be. They instantly found their familiar rhythm and Alex found himself kissing Jack with everything he had, pulling out every little dirty trick he knew. He wanted Jack to want him as bad as he wanted Jack, he wanted to kiss him so good that Jack never wanted to kiss anyone else ever again.

Jack groaned approvingly, thrusting into Matt that little bit harder as his hand shifted up into Alex's hair. Matt moaned around Alex causing a shudder to run up his spine as he gasped into Jack's mouth. He could feel the younger lad smirking against him but he tried to ignore it.

Matt was deep throating him, swallowing hard as he trailed his tongue around him. It was good, and easier to enjoy with Jack pressed close against him kissing him like his life depended on it. He focused on Jack and the pleasure he was feeling. It was sending shockwaves through his whole body. This wasn't so bad, he could enjoy this.

Jack was getting close, Alex could tell from the way his hips were losing their rhythm and his hand was gripping tighter on his hair. Matt's moans were more and more frequent as he began jerking himself off, sending a sensation akin to pins and needles up Alex's spine. It was weirdly pleasant and was drawing him closer to his climax despite how much he wished it were Jack causing it.

It was like an explosive chain reaction. Matt released over his hand and the sheets beneath him, ass tightening around Jack enough to cause him to release. At the same time his jaw spasmed so that his teeth grazed the vein on the underside of Alex's cock, this combined with the way Jack bit down on his lip had him releasing down the other's throat.

Matt pulled off him, collapsing against the sheets as he lay panting hard. Jack slowly pulled away, breath coming in short bursts as he looked at Alex like he was a gift from god. Alex forced a smile as he focused on his own breathing and tried to ignore the gross feeling that was creeping into his bones.

He collapsed back so he was sitting against the headboard, legs curled into his chest as he tried to keep himself composed despite the swirling emotions running rampant within him. 

He didn't move once as Jack removed and binned the condom, pulling on his boxers as Matt got dressed. Barley even registered the brunet leaving, not before leaving them his number in case they wanted to do it again sometime. Alex was tempted to burn it.

"You okay?" Jack asked as he leant against the doorframe, watching Alex's slumped form where he'd curled up small. He nodded wordlessly, his eyes distant as he slowly unfolded himself. "I'm gonna take a shower." He muttered, voice an emotionless monotone. Something was very wrong.

Alex waited until he was under the warm water spray before letting his emotions spill over in the form of huge, earth-shaking sobs that wracked through his entire frame. He felt a little sick if he was honest.

He didn't blame Jack, not even a little. He was the only one to blame. He should have said no, should have just let Jack have his fun without him. Then again, Jack had been so adamant that he didn't want to do it without him that he may well not have bothered if Alex had stuck to his guns.

One thing was for sure though, Alex could no longer deny his feelings for Jack. The jealousy, the need, the constant wanting (and for more than just sex), it all just showed him that his feelings ran deeper than a simple crush. No amount of suppression and feigned ignorance would change that now.

He had to get out of here. He had to get home where he could cry undisturbed into his pillow and eat a large tub of ice cream without getting judged too harshly. Not that Jack would judge him, but he'd want to know what was wrong and Alex couldn't very well tell him.

He forced himself to get a grip and finish washing up before drying off and heading straight to Jack's, thankfully empty, bedroom and getting dressed. He was just about to leave - sneak straight out of the door without so much as a goodbye - when Jack waltzed in from the kitchen. _Damn it._

"Where are you going?" He asked, surprise clear. He'd assumed they'd watch a movie or something, maybe go for another round if Alex was up for it. Clearly not. "Home." Alex was surprised and impressed with how level his voice sounded.

"What's wrong?" Jack frowned, noticing his red eyes and slumped body language. "You've been crying." Alex released a small huff.  
"I got shampoo in my eyes." He lied quickly, hoping to get Jack off his case so he could just leave.  
"Then what's wrong?"   
"Nothing." Alex insisted, a slight edge to his voice.

Jack released a small huff. "Alex, the last time I let you leave here when something was clearly going on I didn't hear from you for three weeks. Just talk to me." The heat ran to Alex's cheek before he had even a hope of stopping it.  
"I have nothing to say."

Jack refused to move out of the way, watching Alex with narrow eyes. "Did you not have fun tonight? If that's the case then it's okay. Next time-"  
"There's not going to be a next time," Alex said flatly, startling the taller lad.  
"Alex-" But he cut him off again.  
"No Jack. You can do what you want but keep me out of it."

He made to shove past Jack but he grabbed onto his wrist, confusion clear on his face. "Alex, talk to me." This was clearly about more than just a bad blowjob.

Alex really wanted to tell him he was fine, that nothing was wrong and that he just wasn't interested in another threesome. As he opened his mouth to speak he couldn't push the words past his lips. His throat was tight and the corners of his eyes pricked and before he could stop it he was crying again.

Jack wrapped his arms immediately around him, pulling him close as the sobbing grew harder. He had no clue what had upset the other lad so much but clearly, something serious was going on.

He felt Alex grip tightly onto his t-shirt and pulled him over to the bed, sitting them down so Alex was in his lap. He ran his hand through his hair and whispered, softly in his ear in an attempt to soothe him as he sobbed into his shoulder.

He felt so guilty. Despite not knowing what was wrong he felt responsible for Alex's current state. Tonight had been his idea, Alex hadn't been too keen but Jack had insisted.

He'd only suggested the idea because he'd been looking for a way to prove to himself that he could, that he didn't need Alex, that his feelings weren't as big a deal as he'd made them out to be. He'd only managed to prove himself wrong, if Alex hadn't been there he wouldn't have been able to make it through it.

They sat like that for what felt like hours but was probably only a few minutes before Alex calmed down once more. He pulled back from Jack, scrubbing furiously at his face as he took a deep breath. It was clear he wasn't going to be talking any time soon.

"I should go." He muttered, getting to his feet and heading back towards the door.  
"You can stay, ya know?" Jack didn't want him to leave when something was clearly wrong but he didn't want to come off clingy either. He and Alex weren't dating therefore he was under no obligation to stay and spill his guts as much as Jack may want him to.

"I'm meeting my mom in the morning." Alex lied, shaking his head and refusing to turn to even look at Jack.  
"Okay..." Jack trailed off, following him to the door, his stomach churning uncontrollably as he tried and failed to think of something he could say that would get Alex to stay. "Text me when you get home okay?" He mumbled. Alex nodded, not even turning to look at him.

Without really thinking Jack leant in and pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek, startling the shorter boy. "Stay safe." He whispered as his chest tightened with worry. Alex nodded, biting his lip nervously as he glanced briefly to Jack before heading off down the hallway to the elevator. 


End file.
